


Lucky for you that's what I like

by Daslebensmittel



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 7k of nonsense, Barebacking, Established Relationship, First-time disasters, Fluff and Humor, Frottage, Lingerie, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Rimming, Size Kink, Thirsty bottom!Bucky, author knows very little about yoga (or anything else really), post-Wakanda, wow that's a lot of nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daslebensmittel/pseuds/Daslebensmittel
Summary: Bucky wants the D that Steve's got stashed in his pants, and he knows that the specs of this D isoutstanding. Steve, however, is a little hesitant to unleash his "monster"... But what's he gonna tell Bucky, no? Unlikely, given Steve's penchant for spoiling Buckyrotten.





	Lucky for you that's what I like

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Defiler_Wyrm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defiler_Wyrm/gifts).



> For Prompt #117:  
> The serum and Vita-Rays made Steve gain 10" in height (16% gain) and 145 lbs (155% gain). Bucky discovers Steve's gains between the legs were similarly impressive. Enough so to cause logistic problems...but Bucky is not interested in doing things the other way around, and VERY interested in finding a way to climb that mountain.
> 
>  
> 
> Title from Bruno Mars - That's what I like

Bucky was well aware of all of Steve’s “enhancements.” It didn’t mean that he wasn’t mad as hell at Steve for being a prize idiot and recklessly signing up for said enhancements; but they had happened and Bucky had long made peace with the 200+ pound beefcake that had emerged from Erskine’s Vita-Ray oven. Besides, he was extremely interested in a certain enhancement that had come along, specifically of the _dickular_ sort.

He was going to forever kick himself in the butt for not having climbed Steve like a tree way back when, but he supposed “in the middle of a world war” was as good of an excuse as any. What did baffle him, though, was why he was still sanctioned from belatedly making this dream of his come true, now that they were Nazi-free, Hydra-free, and internalized homophobia-free.

What’s more was that they actually were in a relationship now, a bona fide, real relationship. Yeah, it’s only been a few months and it wasn’t Facebook official or anything (Pepper had strongly-worded warnings about making her deal with the inevitable media frenzy), but they had made a quaint announcement to the Avengers at least. And though the mighty superheroes initially hadn’t been ecstatic, they had gradually warmed up to the brainwashed former Soviet assassin being the cause of Captain America’s googly-eyes. Natasha even gave Steve the shovel talk as an honorary friend (though now she was an actual friend), while Sam had the honors for Bucky. Sam was unnecessarily detailed about his threats in case Bucky broke Steve’s heart, but he had unfortunately missed the wireless ear buds under Bucky’s hair. Whatever Sam was saying, though, oddly went very well with the Beyoncé songs (courtesy of Clint) Bucky had been listening to.

In all honesty, Bucky didn’t know what to do. If it were his 40’s self, he wouldn’t have had a second thought about demanding a wild ride on the stallion, but now it wasn’t so simple. Granted, Steve was already very sweet, cuddling and kissing him whenever there was opportunity. Steve adored Bucky and his body – there definitely wasn’t a lack of orgasms to be had. But for some reason, Steve never even went so far as to letting Bucky see or touch his dick. Over his briefs? Yes. Underneath? No. Bucky didn’t understand; Bucky lost his mind when Steve touched him with those big calloused hands.

Furthermore, even with the bounds of improvements he’d made with therapy, it was still hard for Bucky to vocalize the things he wanted in the new century. He also definitely didn’t want to push Steve’s boundaries: Steve had been careful with him and his, Bucky owed him at least that.

Still, whenever Steve walked in with just sweatpants, sometimes with morning wood or just swinging that thing around… Bucky forgot that he was a world-class assassin capable of hiding everything from his emotions to physical presence, and just fucking drooled.

“Just talk to him, Barnes,” Natasha said, rolling her eyes.  
  
“How? ‘Show me your dick, Steve’?” Bucky replied most petulantly, turning his head towards her from his camel position stretch.  
  
“Yep, that’s a good start,” Natasha nodded, focused on her stretch. She was doing her vertical split, slowly lowering her upper body onto the leg in front of her.  
  
“Natalia, he’s communicated pretty clearly that he’s not comfortable with me even seeing his naked dick. Anyway, I’m not really looking for a solution right now. Just wanted to complain,” shrugged Bucky, changing positions.

Natasha nodded in understanding, as she raised herself up incrementally. Then she switched positions too and split horizontally. Bucky would have thought it must hurt if he didn’t know how to do them himself. And while whatever Steve was poorly hiding between his legs took hostage of Bucky’s brain for the most part, he couldn’t help but appreciate Natasha’s grace and curves.

“I have something for you,” Natasha declared when they finished their joint yoga session and guzzled down their bottles of water. Without waiting for Bucky’s response, she marched towards the lockers in the communal gym. When she returned, she had a small, neon-pink paper bag with the words PINK emblazoned in white.

“You got me lingerie?” Bucky asked incredulously, though not completely surprised.

“PINK is not their lingerie line, James,” Natasha glared. She only called him ‘James’ when Bucky said something exceptionally stupid.

“Okay, my apologies,” Bucky drawled insincerely. “What is it then?”

Natasha simply nudged her chin for him to look himself. When he did and fished out the contents, he found himself to be the proud new owner of a white sleeveless crop-top with bright red and pink words in loopy writing and black… Shorts? Underwear? He really couldn’t tell. If he didn't outwardly gawk, it was all thanks to his years as a spy.

“Natalia. I can’t wear these. They’ll be uncomfortable as hell and I’ll look ridiculous. There’s no way I’ll wear them anywhere.”

“You don’t need to wear them somewhere,” she scoffed. “Just wear them around the house. When you chill or work out. Just make sure Steve is also home.”

Bucky shook his head, catching onto her devious schemes.

“No, no, no. I know where you’re going with this, Romanova. But that is not going to work. You know Steve. He won’t fall for seduction trap. He’s way too… Darn respectful for that,” he declared. If he sounded a little dejected, he couldn’t help it.

“I know,” she agreed a little testily. “I’m not saying you have to play the slutty card. It’ll just be a little… Inspirational. Help him to be more _suggestible_. You know?”

Bucky didn’t know. He wasn’t exactly sure about the degree of it, but he was certain that looking cute was unlikely. Humming noncommittally, he still thanked Natasha and gave her a kiss on the cheek for her troubles. He just hoped that her smile didn’t signify that this was actually an elaborate prank she had devised. It was really hard to tell with ex-Red Room operatives.

 

Bucky hadn’t been lying when he said that he wasn’t seeking a solution of any sort. Steve was as sweet and attentive as ever, and Bucky had no desire to rock their relationship by demanding rodeos on Steve’s dick. Hence, Natasha’s “gifts” got stashed at the bottom drawer somewhere and were mostly forgotten… Until laundry day.

In their defense, the Avengers were called for an extensive mission abroad, leaving approximately zero time for any kind of house chores to be done. They had at least cleaned their kitchen before leaving, but everything from plant watering to vacuuming had been disastrously forgotten.

“I’ll try to come back as soon as possible and help you with all this, okay?” Steve promised, planting a kiss on Bucky’s cheek.

“Don’t worry about it. I don’t want to cut Fury’s precious little de-briefing short. He’ll smell the impatience on you and make it longer out of spite. I’d bet money it’ll be 3 hours minimum,” Bucky groused. Smiling apologetically and planting another kiss on Bucky’s lips this time, Steve left their quarters for what would be a grueling de-brief. Bucky really counted himself lucky for being excused from the big ones, though he still had to file long-ass mission reports at some point.

He took one look at their living room – dirty gear, clothes, and god-knows-what strewn over the furniture – and left it to be done later with Steve. Their bedroom was a little better, but it still took a good hour to unpack and sort the soiled clothes and make it habitable again. He could usually do a full cleaning cycle for hours, a kind of mindless, relaxing ritual for him actually, but the preceding mission had been strenuous and exhausting. Afterwards, Bucky longed for nothing but a scalding hot shower and to pass out until Steve came home.

Bucky successfully managed the shower part and even got to wrapping himself in a towel, before he realized there were no clean clothes. They were all in the washer or in line to enter. He rooted around the drawers and the closet – good god, how many laundry days had they skipped? – and the only thing available to him were the “gifts.”

“Fuck,” Bucky sighed. However much Bucky loathed having to wear them, though, he accepted his fate fairly quickly. He knew when to cut the losses and take what he could. Still, he felt a certain level of foreboding as he got into the crop top and slid the shorts(?) up his legs.

They were tight. Correction, the crop top was relatively fine; the shorts(?) were tight. Bucky had always found crop tops to be absolutely pointless: why cut a perfectly good shirt in half? And while wearing one certainly didn’t change his opinion, it fit on him loosely, like an oversized tank top with the bottom chopped off, and didn’t look half bad. He could not make out what the flourished letters said, but he figured it was some sassy message, given the brand. Also, he was nowhere near as hairy as Steve and the exposed waistline was nice and trim, if he were honest, and not wholly unattractive.

The shorts(?), however, were a completely different story. Yes, they fit, in that they weren’t excruciatingly painful. But they exposed the bottom half of his ass, below the emboldened word PINK, and left nothing to the imagination in the front, and not in a good way.

Unavoidably, Bucky had seen the brand’s cute female models don similar ensembles in advertisements. They had looked breezy and cheerful, with their smooth legs and bright smiles. He looked like a strange, hung-over college football player half-dressed for a training session, with his hairy legs, bulky physique, and a confused frown.

After looking at himself numbly for a full minute in the mirror, Bucky burst out laughing. He didn’t think he looked bad, per se. He may have been on the vain side in the past, with dames to impress (and Steve to secretly entice), but it didn’t much matter to him now. Steve had been ultimately wooed and no one else in the Avengers gave two cents about how he looked (except for Tony), as long as he watched their six well enough. The outfit was just ridiculous as hell, enough to make him dissociate from himself for a hot minute, and highly impractical. But alas, it was the only one available, all thanks to his own hubris.

Bucky watered the plants and vacuumed tepidly before rolling out a yoga mat on their bedroom floor. He was aching all over and hoped he could relax his muscles a little before he conked out for a small eternity. Super-soldier serum be damned, he was tired.

Breathing slowly, he stretched in a few different positions, before settling on the cat pose, alternating between arching his back up and down. It wasn’t too long, however, before his eyes drooped closed and his arms were lowered and folded to cradle his head as he dozed off.

 

“Bucky?”

Bucky jolted awake. He didn’t lift himself up quite yet, but opened his eyes and turned his head back to see Steve at their bedroom door.

“Hey, you’re home,” Bucky slurred, smiling sleepily. Steve, however, was oddly strained.

“Wha… Whatcha wearing there?” Steve asked, still rather frozen. Blinking his eyes, Bucky remembered with a lightening shock what sort of atrocity he was sporting.

“FUCK, I was gonna change!” Bucky yelled as he scrambled to sit up. “Fucking Romanova got this for me. It was obviously a prank, now that I think about it…”

Bucky tried to reach for the towel he had earlier discarded on the floor, but then stopped as he studied Steve’s strange expression.

“Steve?”

Steve gulped as if an answer. Bucky could just make out the blush on Steve’s cheeks, the rest hidden by his beard. And… Even through the thick Kevlar of Steve’s stealth suit, Bucky could see an outline of a bulge. Steve was turned on. The fucking idiot thought this ridiculous-as-hell outfit was sexy.

“Like what you see?” Bucky drawled as sultry as he could, quickly adapting to the situation. Steve nodded minutely.

“Why don’t you come down here, champ?” Bucky offered, rolling back on to his stomach to return to the cat pose. He resumed holding the pose as if he’d been uninterrupted, Steve approaching him slowly. Bucky stuck out his ass unnecessarily far, but Steve took the bait as if in a trance. Bucky felt Steve kneel behind him, still-gloved hands reaching for his ass.

Bucky almost told him not to touch, for the sake of role play, but failed to do so, with Steve’s rough hands feeling him up on his ass. Bucky moaned, as Steve massaged him, sneaking his fingers under the scant shorts every now and then.

“Fuck, Bucky… What even are these,” Steve asked with uneven breath. Before Bucky could answer, however, Steve was pulling them down, kissing the skin as it was gradually revealed. Bucky sighed and spread his legs a little wider so Steve could come closer. Steve then promptly held Bucky’s cheeks open and dove in.

“Yes, fuck, Steve,” Bucky said breathlessly. Steve was rather fond of rimming Bucky and honestly, he couldn’t complain. Steve lowered the skimpy shorts all the way down to Bucky’s knees as he began to earnestly lick Bucky open with his tongue, rough beard and calloused thumbs rubbing around the sensitive skin around his hole.

“Ah, fuck, Steve, stop!” Bucky cried too quickly as his dick began to leak and felt like he was reaching the cusp too soon. After a final kiss on Bucky and a hum, Steve let Bucky go. Bucky kept still, collecting his breath. Steve had gotten damn good at rimming, driving Bucky wild with his tongue.

“Why’d you make me stop, Buck?” Steve finally asked. Bucky smirked, looking back at his Captain America, face flushed red and beard covered with spit.

“Because, Steve. I want a little more than your clever tongue right now,” he drawled. He then made a show of licking his digits – the metal ones – not breaking the intent eye contact with Steve. And Steve, for his part, simply stared as Bucky licked his fingers like popsicle on a hot, summer day.

As Bucky began humming and moaning around his own fingers, Steve grabbed his own crotch as if that would calm things down.

When Bucky’s fingers were dripping with spit, he snaked his arm under, reaching the cleft of his ass. Steve was first to break the eye contact, quickly shifting his gaze to the shiny metal fingers, slowly and tortuously breaching the tight ring of muscle. Closing his eyes, Bucky tried to see himself in his mind as Steve saw him: the crop top the only thing barely covering his toned body at all, his sorry excuse of shorts suspended between his knees, his metal fingers working himself open. He felt like he was pretty sensual, for having an overly muscular physique, anyway. Steve must have agreed, because not long after Bucky started to add more fingers, Steve grabbed Bucky’s butt cheeks apart again.

“Steve, you ready?” Bucky whispered.

“Ready? For what?” Steve asked dazedly.

Bucky made a frustrated noise as he pulled out his hand. What did Steve think he was doing this for? Just for show? Okay, so he had done this for Steve’s viewing pleasure before, so that was understandable. But he was going to hold out, again? Still?

“Steve,” Bucky began. Then, tamping down his frustration at his boyfriend’s confused puppy look, he tried again: “Sweetheart.”

“Bucky, if it’s about me penetrating you, you know how I feel,” Steve said. “I don’t want to hurt you. I told you if you want to do it the other way, you can. I’m not sure why you’re insistent on this,” Steve finished, frowning. It was verbatim what he had told Bucky the other handful of times Bucky had ventured to suggest it. Squashing his urge to roll his eyes, Bucky sat up, pulling up his tiny shorts, to rest his already slightly sore ass on his legs.

“And I told you it wouldn’t hurt. That’s why I just prepped myself.” After a beat, Bucky added “if you think it’s going to hurt, why is it okay for me to do it to you, you punk?”

Steve then had the audacity to look scornful, but otherwise had no answer.

“That’s what I thought,” said Bucky, thinly veiling his victorious mirth. “Steve, please. At least tell me why you won’t even let me look at your naked dick?”

Steve sighed. His bulge had decreased since the start of all this, but the outline was still visible. Bucky tried to remember that he needed answers first and tried not to swallow with too much thirst. Bucky already knew what Steve was going to say. He was just going to try harder to beat him in the argument. Enough was enough and Bucky refused to be cock-blocked by the goddamn owner of the cock any longer.

“Bucky… I want it too. Trust me, baby, I do. But… I’m a bit… Um. Abnormally-sized.”

Despite wanting to so badly, something told Bucky that he shouldn’t laugh.

“Steve. You know they say size doesn’t matter. And it doesn’t. Your big cock,” Bucky shivered just saying it, “it turns me on, it makes me hot… Because it’s you.” Bucky slung his arms around Steve’s neck, embracing him. He then whispered in Steve’s ear, “I wanna have it in my mouth until I choke, and ride you until I can’t walk right…”

Steve shivered.

“But… How do you know you want it? Have you… done it?” Steve asked tentatively, but a slight hardness in his eyes betrayed the streak of jealousy and possessiveness. Bucky rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help a smile anyways.

“How’s a guy as smart as you such an idiot sometimes? I don’t have to have tried something to know that I want it. I’ve seen your dick since you were that scrappy kid lookin’ for a fight. Even back then you were blessed, Steve… And let me tell you, every time I saw you in your tighty-whities with that bulging outline on the front… I would’ve been wet like a dame if I could…”

Steve was going mad from the hot breath in his ear and the image Bucky painted for him. Maybe it would be okay to indulge now? Bucky sounded so sure and it wasn’t that Steve was happy keeping himself caged. And fuck, this outfit did strange things to him.

Bucky obviously was dead-set on this, because he started sucking on Steve’s ear lobe as his flesh hand neared the crotch of the stealth suit. But Bucky only gently rested his hand there, not pushing Steve forcefully, and Steve felt a rush of warmth at Bucky’s consideration.

“Bucky, you have to… Tell me if it hurts, okay?”

“Yeah, I swear, Steve. I swear,” Bucky replied breathlessly, wasting no time to drag Steve down as he fell back on the mat. He could have yelled hallelujah if he didn’t think it’d be gloating.

Steve looked at him seriously for a moment before kissing Bucky and letting his hands roam. He pushed up the thin crop top and kissed Bucky’s chest. Twisting a nipple, Steve pulled down the shorts again, this time removing it completely with Bucky’s assistance. Bucky writhed in anticipation, every touch from Steve intoxicating, but the attention to his tits and the proximity of Steve’s dick to his bared ass was driving him crazy with lust.

Steve took a moment to take off his gloves and gently eased a finger back inside Bucky. Bucky whined at the intrusion; not in pain, but at the deliriously fresh sensation of Steve’s thick finger in him instead of his own familiar ones. Steve kneaded his chest while adding another finger at a glacial pace.

“Steve, please, I want it. I need it. Please,” Bucky said between huffs of breath. He also realized that he hadn’t even seen the thing yet, but he was wholly willing to sacrifice the view for the time being.

“Are you sure?” Steve asked worriedly. Bucky nodded vehemently in lieu of an answer. How could Steve deny Bucky anything? Still with reservation, however, Steve unbuckled his suit’s pants and lowered it with his briefs. He looked at the widened space between Bucky’s powerful thighs and then at his own angry, massive dick. He really wasn’t sure about this, but Bucky seemed so eager and he was really nearing the end of his own patience, too.

At Bucky’s impatient whine, Steve held Bucky’s thighs apart a little further brought his hips closer. Only the tip touched Bucky’s hole, but both of them sighed at the new contact.

“Steve, come on. Please.”

Throwing his steadfastly held caution to the wind, Steve guided his cock to nudge inside Bucky. Despite the prep they had done, he was still incredibly tight. With a suspiciously pained moan, Bucky’s legs clamped on Steve’s torso with toes curled.

“Bucky? Does it hurt?” Steve said, halting all movement.

“Nope,” Bucky replied, even shaking his head. He pulled Steve down for a kiss and undulated hips to invite Steve’s dick in further. Distracted by Bucky’s tactics, Steve acquiesced and pushed his hips forward too, making slow progress on his entry. But soon, Steve felt Bucky’s face wince and his whole body tighten.

“Okay, okay. Let’s stop here,” Steve said, detaching his lips from Bucky’s.

“No- Steve, it’s fine,” Bucky whined, but he couldn’t hide the redness of his face from the intense exertion. He linked his ankles behind Steve’s back in hopes of keeping Steve there, but Steve wasn’t having it. He manhandled Bucky to release him and turned him over onto his side. He then spooned Bucky, effectively caging the flailing man.

“Bucky, baby. Please. This is my worst nightmare, hurting you with this stupid thing. I know you want this, and I do too, but it’s just not working,” Steve said in attempt to soothe. Despite being disappointed too, he couldn’t help thinking I told you so.

Bucky remained silent, and Steve wondered whether it was from frustration or pain. Steve peppered kisses on Bucky’s neck, listening for a change in his breath. Bucky’s angry huffs soon ceased and he turned his head to meet Steve’s kisses. Encouraged by this, Steve caressed Bucky’s flank, reaching Bucky’s dick and massaging it to fullness again. Bucky moaned at Steve’s touches, moving his hips into Steve’s hand. It just so happened that Bucky’s ass was directly over Steve’s still exposed cock and it too began to be invested in the goings-on.

“Fuck, Bucky. You drive me crazy, too. You know that?” Steve sighed into Bucky’s lips.

“Oh yeah? Prove it, punk.”

If Bucky had wanted to push all of Steve’s competitive buttons, then he had succeeded. Steve gave Bucky’s dick a near-painful squeeze at the challenge, eliciting a high-pitched moan from him. He then turned Bucky on his back underneath himself and grabbed his legs to put them on his own shoulders. Bucky looked flabbergasted at the sudden roughness, but his renewed erection told Steve he liked it just fine. Then he brought his cock near Bucky’s, took hold of them both and began to thrust.

Bucky’s eyes became saucers as he glimpsed Steve’s true size for the first time. He didn’t consider himself to even be just an average size, but sliding next to Steve’s, his dick looked rather petite. Bucky couldn’t focus on the size difference for long, as Steve thrust aggressively, throwing any sort of coherent thought out the window.

“Ah, fuck, Steve-“ Bucky moaned. His legs on Steve’s shoulders were straining as he was practically folded in half. He hands pushed against Steve’s chest, struggling to hold onto something while his cock was rubbing roughly against Steve’s. Their strength was a fact of life, but paired with a wild, animalistic energy, Steve’s strength was doing things to Bucky he’d never experienced before.

After a chorus of grunts, they came together, splattering onto Bucky’s chest and even a bit on Steve’s suit.

Breathing hard together, they met each other’s eyes. Steve leaned in to kiss Bucky’s lips. When he looked down at him again, Bucky was frowning.

“We could’ve done this long ago,” Bucky chided.

“I know… But I was embarrassed,” Steve admitted sheepishly. He kissed Bucky again in apology, which Bucky graciously allowed. “When anything is too big, I feel like it becomes grotesque… You know?”

“Fuck you and your artistic sensibilities. I love it and I resent you for withholding it from me this whole time,” Bucky declared. And as if to prove his point, he reached for Steve’s cock, softening next to his. He marveled at the sheer size, caressing it even though Steve winced from the oversensitivity.

“I’m sorry. I promise I’ll make it up to you,” Steve swore.

“I’m counting on it,” Bucky replied, winking. Then he squeezed Steve’s dick one last time to make clear that he was going to be showering it with much missed attention from now on.

 

With a semi-successful debut of Steve’s cock to their intimate times, Bucky was even more motivated to have it inside him, stat. Steve probably thought that frottage would satisfy Bucky’s needs, but boy was he wrong: it only added fuel to the fire, and Bucky was getting thirstier by the second in the flames. Bucky quickly formulated a mission and he banked on executing it to perfection, as was his specialty. He didn’t know what or how to feel about F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s “enthusiasm” in helping him in the cause, but he figured he should be grateful if anything.

(“F.R.I.D.A.Y.? Could you help me… Uh, buy something?”

“With pleasure! What were you looking for?”

“Uhhhhhhhhhhm I’m looking for a toy… Made for… Adults…”

“Like a dildo?”

“…Yes.”

“Approximately 582,000,000 results for ‘dildo’; 200,764 results for ‘sleek, discreet’; 1,950,781 results for ‘extra large.’ Any preference?”

“…The last one, please.”)

Meanwhile, Steve was daydreaming and smiling dopily more and more. There were many a jokes started before they were stopped short, because the Avengers _were_ genuinely happy to see their dark, emo Cap be happy for once. They didn’t know exactly what had changed to lift the good captain’s moods (they probably did, but they were most certainly unwilling to utter it aloud) and whatever it was, they were glad of it, but they found themselves having to snap him out of Daydream du Jour more often than they particularly liked.

“Steve. Steve. STEVE. He’s gone,” Sam said, shaking his head. Steve had walked out of the conference room with a small smile after checking his phone.

“Aw, let him be dopey in love, Falc,” Tony advised, clapping Sam’s shoulder.

“I told you not to call me that,” Sam protested through gritted teeth.

“You think I should get them a care package?” Tony asked, disregarding Sam’s complaint. “I bet you they’ll be blown away by the technological advances of the lube and condom industries. Or maybe I should reinforce their bed. Nay, furniture. Who knows what kind of kinky shit they get into-“

“Please stop saying things. I beg you,” Sam pleaded with his face in his hands. Just as Tony was about to disregard this request as well, Natasha came to stand next to them, an arrogant smirk on her flawless countenance.

“I’m way ahead of you, Tony.”

 

Contrary to Tony’s theory, Steve had not received a sweet text from Bucky. It had actually been a notification for the arrival of his package. A little Russian bird had sent him links to lingerie purveyors and he may have spent way too much time (and way too much money) on their website.

Steve picked up the package from the mailroom and headed to their quarters. He knew Bucky was in training with Clint and Wanda for another couple of hours. Steve considered opening the package and putting them in a nicer gift-wrap. However, he didn’t think he could bear to see or touch them without a boner-related heart attack. In the end, he left it for Bucky on the bureau with simple note: _For you, Bucky. – Steve_.

 

By the time Bucky came back home all sweaty, Steve had gone to his schmoozing event with Tony, Pepper, and Natasha. No one, including Bucky, was ever butt-hurt that they were not asked to go to the events. Technically, they were invited, but it was strongly implicated that their presence wasn’t required.

Bucky headed straight for the showers – Clint and Wanda double-teamed him and they did not go easy – and spotted the box on the bureau as he came out drying his hair. Bucky smiled after reading Steve’s note; he didn’t need extravagant words from Steve to feel his love.

Ever excited to open a box (after all, his own box deliveries of late had been quite gratifying), Bucky didn’t even dress himself before tearing it open. Inside was a white box with gold letters, spelling words meaning ‘the pearl’ in Italian. The classic seriffed letters exuded elegance even before Bucky opened the box and he was already feeling tingly.

When he carefully opened the lid, there lay the most delicate garment Bucky had ever had the honor of occupying the same space. It was black and lacy – sheer, embroidered lace briefs, with scalloped outlines and a narrow backside. When Bucky dared to touch, it had the distinctively extravagant feel of a special, expensive piece of clothing.

Bucky wasn’t an emotional guy, but he came damn near to tears as he thought of Steve choosing and purchasing it for him. Steve wasn’t ever parsimonious with his affections, but his spoiling stirred extra special fuzzy tingles within Bucky.

But Bucky wasn’t about to be an ungrateful boyfriend. He, too, had been preparing something (=his ass) for Steve. The future, and consequently the Internet, apparently had solutions for everything, allowing Bucky to purchase toys considered a “boot camp” for the ass. The set of plugs, varying in size, trained Bucky to acclimate to increasingly bigger sizes. And to cap it all off, Bucky had even graduated to the extra-large dildo recently. He had a feeling Steve was still going to be bigger than these, god bless him, but he was certain that he was readier than ever to conquer the Everest of dicks that was Steve.

Checking the time, Bucky calculated when Steve would be home: it was 7:23 PM now and the event would be over at 8. Plenty of time for him to prime himself for Steve.

As if on cue, Bucky’s phone vibrated, alerting him of Steve’s text.

_‘Will be home around 8:15. Wish you were here’_

Smiling fondly, Bucky had the brilliant idea of giving Steve a little teaser of tonight’s proceedings. He put on the lace panties and took a photo of himself arranged on the bed so that from his lip to hip bones were framed in the picture, revealing only a part of the lingerie.

After sending it off to torture Steve, Bucky saw in the mirror his muscled, naked body, with smatterings of hair low on his stomach and some on his thighs, accented by the delicate lace panties encasing his hardened dick. The stark contrast between his masculine physique and the exquisitely intricate garment looked much more tantalizing and alluring that he had expected. He hoped Steve would find him as sultry and wanton as he felt.

_‘Fcuk bucky why wpuld you do that!!’nb!!’_

Pleased with the immediate effect, Bucky left Steve without a response and began his ministrations.

He laid out his dildo and bottle of lube on the nightstand – he didn’t need the training plugs anymore – and took off the panties to wear later. He lied on top of the bath towel he had used and closed his eyes.

Already turned on by the luxurious texture of the lingerie on his skin, Bucky aimed his lubed flesh fingers straight to his ass, spreading his bent legs as wide as he would for Steve. He was strangely proud of how little resistance his body gave now to fingers entering. He slid his fingers in and out, scissoring them, opening himself up. When he felt ready, he lubed up the dildo and pushed it in gently, tweaking a nipple here and there to help it ease in. He inhaled and exhaled deeply, adjusting to the stretch and tamping down the rush of arousal at the intrusion. He didn’t want the game to be over before it even started.

Leaving the toy inside him, Bucky checked the time. It was already past 8. Steve would be walking in soon. Moaning a little at the vision of Steve finding him all ready for him, Bucky squeezed his own dick to release a bit of tension. He couldn’t wait to show Steve the surprise.

After about 10 minutes of slowly pulling out and pushing in the dildo, Bucky took it out completely. He already had a sheen of sweat from the controlled movements. Bucky took the toy to the bathroom, walking gingerly with his slightly sore legs and ass. He cleaned and stowed away the dildo and returned to their bed. Just in time, he could hear the elevator making its way up to their floor. Himself brimming with anticipation, Bucky put the lace panties back on, hiding the hard work he’d done for Steve (and himself).

As he laid himself back on the bed, trying to figure out the most enticing position to greet Steve with, Bucky heard the door to their quarters opening and a quick succession of footsteps coming toward their bedroom.

“Bucky, you tease, do you know how embarrassingly hard I’ve been-“

“Hi, Steve,” Bucky answered, cutting off whatever tirade Steve had in store for him. By the time Steve had started haranguing at him, Bucky had decided to simply sit up on the bed, channeling a little _Basic Instinct_. Now that Steve had arrived, Bucky hefted himself up gently, walking toward his suit-clad boyfriend with a predatory grin.

“Buck, you look… Beautiful. It’s actually not enough to describe the way you look-“

“Shhh, Steve. You don’t need to tell me.”

Bucky walked into Steve’s personal space, sliding his hands down the lapels of Steve’s midnight-blue suit. Steve instantly settled his hands own Bucky’s smooth waist, slowly making his way to the panties he had only seen through a screen.

“Gosh, Buck. It’s better than I imagined,” Steve whispered, meeting Bucky’s gaze. Bucky smiled, satisfied, and pulled Steve by his lapels for a kiss. Steve drew him closer, making their bodies flush. As they both closed their eyes, deepening the kiss, Bucky moaned at the feeling of the stiff outline on Steve’s crotch.

Steve walked them back towards the bed, hands roaming Bucky’s backside, always returning to the meat of his ass outlined by the lace. Steve laid Bucky on the bed and separated from him briefly to take his jacket off. Bucky then helped him unbutton his shirt, working his fingers as fast as they could go.

“Fuck, Bucky… You look so hot,” Steve whispered between rough kisses and divesting himself of his clothes. Instead of a reply, Bucky simply extended his neck to pepper kisses on Steve’s bearded jaw and neck, his hands progressing onto unzipping Steve’s trousers.

When Steve was finally left to his briefs as well, he sat up straight to feast his eyes on Bucky. If his mouth opened in awe at the vision Bucky made, a powerful body covered only by a filmy triangle of cloth, he couldn’t help it.

Wanting to show off his assets and the diligent work he’d done, Bucky turned onto his stomach and lifted ass off the bed for Steve. Wordless, Steve simply stroked Bucky’s back, landing both hands on his laced-adorned ass. He caressed the fabric awhile before carefully pulling it down. When the panties were pulled down off his ass, Bucky heard a soft gasp and smirked, knowing what Steve must be looking at.

“Bucky… What, how…?”

“You gonna just stare? Or you gonna participate?”

Steve groaned, but his finger was already tracing the widened opening between Bucky’s cheeks.

“It’s so wet…”

“Just for you, baby.”

Bucky brought his knees together, angling his ass higher, as if presenting himself to Steve. In return, Steve inserted his fingers into the gaping hole. It must have already tightened a little, because the three thick fingers filled him up to the brim. Bucky moaned softly as Steve, mesmerized by the openness, pumped his fingers slowly, stretching Bucky out again.

“Ah!” Bucky yelled out when Steve hit his prostate. Bucky had been closing his eyes, simply breathing in and out, relishing Steve’s attention. The sudden jolt of pleasure dissipated much too quickly for his liking, and he couldn’t wait for it to occur again.

“Steve…” Bucky whined. He lifted and turned his head to look back at Steve. Steve was flushed in the face, beet red, his cock in its full glory, straining his briefs.

“Bucky… I…”

“Steve, don’t you dare show me that hesitation again,” Bucky said glaring. “You damn well know I’m ready and you’re gonna fuck me.”

He thought he sounded pretty resolute, despite that fact he was panting and practically begging for Steve to fuck him. But it must have been in the delivery, because Steve slowly pulled out his fingers and promptly got rid of his briefs. Seeing the monster cock made Bucky shake in his proverbial boots, but he also couldn’t help his mouth watering at the beautifully pink, full cock. And yeah, it was definitely bigger than his biggest dildo. Fuck.

As if the cock and its owner were two separate entities, Steve looked at Bucky with the gentlest eyes, and turned him onto his back again.

“I want to see you. Is that okay?” Steve asked softly.

“Yeah,” Bucky sighed.

Steve then carefully removed the lace panties off Bucky’s legs and set them on the night stand. Slotting himself between Bucky’s open legs, Steve settled over Bucky, staring at him.

“You’re gorgeous. And I can’t believe what you’ve done. How did I get so lucky?”

Bucky blushed. He wanted to snap at him, to cut the sap, but he could only bring himself to smile and pull Steve’s head down for a kiss.

They started with light pecks, but soon Steve’s tongue was exploring Bucky’s mouth, just as his meaty paws groped Bucky’s chest, thumb rolling a pebbled nipple. Bucky could only gasp as Steve planted one hand on his pec, squeezing and pinching, the other fondling his dick and balls. Bucky was about to lose his mind from Steve increasingly getting rougher with his touches. Steve was the pinnacle of gentlemanliness normally; to see him lose his control – and all because of Bucky! – was much more intoxicating than it had any right to be.

Throwing his arms above his head, Bucky moaned wantonly, mewling and gasping, as Steve decided to venture his mouth southward and suckle on the left nipple. He spread his legs wider and wider, arched feet pressing as hard as he could on the mattress for some sort of purchase. Just as he was about to yank Steve’s face off his tits, Steve pulled off on his own. And before Bucky could recalibrate, Steve hooked Bucky’s legs onto his own shoulders, just as he had done before, and guided his cock to Bucky’s ass.

Though it was still a stretch, Bucky felt none of the unyielding pressure, only the delicious friction. He moaned higher and higher at the dizzying sensation of every ridge on Steve making it deeper inside his sensitive hole, Steve’s girth filling him up entirely and then some.

Steve grunted above Bucky, his face betraying the disbelief at what was happening. They both felt Steve enter completely as soon as the tip of Steve’s cock hit Bucky’s prostate squarely. They groaned together, then met each other half way for a searing kiss. Steve wasted no time pulling himself back, only to thrust in again. Unable to measure himself, Steve set a quick tempo, extending his hips out as far as he could and retracting swiftly back into Bucky.

Bucky held onto Steve’s neck, his legs still flopping on Steve’s shoulders. He had never imagined himself capable of making pitches so high, but it came to him naturally as Steve’s giant cock hit his prostate relentlessly with every push. Steve’s hands rested near Bucky’s throat, fingers mindlessly tickling Bucky’s clavicle. His eyes were closed in either concentration or ecstasy, or both, as his hips moved of their own accord, chasing the tight, velvety heat inside Bucky.

Without a touch to his cock, Bucky felt his balls tighten. After a handful of particularly hard thrusts from Steve, Bucky was coming with a scream. Unable to withstand the overwhelming tightness as Bucky came, Steve came too, with a sound like he got a punch to the gut.

Panting with exertion, Steve collapsed on top of Bucky, his head right under Bucky’s chin. Bucky’s leg slid off Steve’s shoulders, splayed open on the mattress. However, he soon relocated them on top of Steve’s legs and Bucky petted Steve’s head as they calmed down. Steve was heavy, but he couldn’t possibly be bothered by it right now.

“Bucky… Do you know that I love you?” Steve wheezed. Bucky chuckled.

“I think I do,” Bucky answered. He then kissed Steve’s forehead with all the reciprocal sentiments. Steve lifted himself up and eased his cock out of Bucky. They both hissed at the oversensitivity, but immediately went back to cuddling when Steve lay back down.

“Thank you for the panties, by the way. You’ve got much better taste than Natasha,” Bucky said with a snort.

“Actually… She gave me the idea for them… “ Steve admitted bashfully. “She sent me links with the choices and I just had to pick one.”

“You serious? You let her talk you into this?” Bucky accused disbelievingly.

“Listen, she caught me looking at lingerie on VS and it all spiraled quickly from there…”

“ _’VS’_? You gotta quit spending time with her,” Bucky joked, half seriously, rolling his eyes. “You know she’s gonna gloat for all eternity now.”

Steve nodded, a little guiltily, and kissed Bucky as restitution.

“But hey, I spotted some really naughty ones, back-less and crotch-less… I didn’t show those to Natasha,” Steve whispered conspiratorially. Bucky looked into Steve’s mischievously glinting eyes and grinned.

“You get me those and I’ll ride you like a cowboy on a bucking bronco,” Bucky promised. Steve hummed in excited agreement and met Bucky’s lips so they could make out some more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> It's been a while! I hope everyone's well.. I come bearing PWP! XD  
> The concept of size queen!Bucky incorporating lingerie had also been in my cellar (of myriad of ideas...) for a while, so when I saw the prompt I seized my chance! Great minds think alike...? ;-) I'm so glad this prompt sparked the motivation to write, so thank you!! I really hope I ticked at least some of the boxes!! 
> 
> I do have another fic in the works... But it's going very slowly, so please come goad me at my [tumblr](daslebensmittel.tumblr.com)! 
> 
> Also, the result number for "dildos" is real... The FBI agent monitoring my internet searches must have gotten a shock at the sudden spike in my history of late! XD Sorry Brad, I just don't know this stuff off the top of my head!
> 
> Thank y'all for reading! Comments/Kudos are always greatly appreciated. :)


End file.
